The Missing Princess
by Broken Heart Angel of Hope
Summary: Cause of danger a princess was removed from her homeland years ago, with no memory of her past she lives the life of a peasant but now a servant to Pharaoh Yami. Will love bloom between them?


The Missing Princess  
By: broken hearted angel of hope  
  
Prologue  
  
In the beginning, the land of Egypt, both Upper and Lower, were actually divided into four parts, each ruled by a different monarch. Pharaoh Yami ruled the land to the far Northeast. The evil Pharaoh Nahtki ruled the land to the Northwest. The other evil Pharaoh named Marrick ruled the land below his, the land to the Southwest. These two evil pharaohs had joined forces and were plotting to take over the other two lands. Princess Neferteri ruled the last land, the land to the southeast. The evil pharaohs were plotting to first take over Princess Neferteri's land.  
They made their move during the night. Pharaoh Nahtki and Pharaoh Marrick snuck into the palace and disguised themselves as servants, but to only find that the princess's bedchamber was fully guarded. Disappointed, they slept and waited for their chance tomorrow. Their chance finally came. They found the young twelve-year old in the garden, playing with her leopard cub. At the time, a peasant family had come to speak with the young ruler about the drought. They were told that the young princess was out in the garden. The family was shown the way and as they approached the doorway, a scream was heard coming out. The family was fearful at something happening to their young ruler that they looked in and saw something frightening.  
Two servants had cornered the princess and were threatening her. Neferteri was sacred. The servants were telling her how glad they were to find her and how they were going to kill her. The princess began to weep, she cried because her cub lay dead near her feet and because these people were to kill her. Nahtki and Marrick were delighted at seeing the fear coming out of the princess. They finally revealed who they were. The peasant family was shocked at knowing the identity of the servants and quickly rushed in. Nahtki held the blade of his knife at Neferteri's throat, making a thin line of blood trickle lightly down, washing the blade. Nahtki motioned for Marrick to come over, but Marrick did not answer.  
Nahtki turned around and found Marrick fighting some peasants that had acted on heroism. One of the children came flying at Nahtki, but he managed to kill her with ease. Then the father leapt at Nahtki. He struggled for his life. Marrick, left with the mother and two other children decided to run to Nahtki's aid, but ended up breaking his arm. Nahtki, bruised and bleeding, carried his comrade and promised to return. By the time the guards came, Nahtki and Marrick were long gone but the garden lay drinking up the pools of blood. The peasant family was happy that the princess was fine, but she was hurt badly for she suffered a blow to the back of the head, making her lose her memory. The guards told the peasant family after hearing the story, to take the unconscious princess to Pharaoh Yami's land and raise her as their child and never return until the battle was over.  
There she stayed with her so-called family, believing she is a peasant under the rule of Pharaoh Yami. After their defeat, Pharaoh Nahtki and Pharaoh Marrick returned and took over the unruled land, thinking that the princess was dead. They changed her name and raised her ever since. It has been six years since this happened. This is where the story now takes place.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mother! The High Priest Seth has come to speak with you and father!"  
Sekhmet was sitting on the bench across from the High Priest Seth. She couldn't help but fidget around in her seat. She hated the way upper class people treated her class as if they were dirt or some lowly creature.  
"I am so sorry that my parents are taking so long to get here," she said.  
"Well, it's all right but--"  
"I know how you feel. They're probably just coming in from laboring in the field. You know, for the Pharaoh," she said sarcastically. Seth scowled at her and turned his attention to the door behind where Sekhmet was sitting.  
She noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore, but behind her so she turned around. There were her parents, standing in the doorway looking a little displeased with her. They quickly strode to where she sat and lifted her up off the seat.  
"High Priest Seth," said Sekhmet's mother, "I am sorry for whatever my daughter said to you while you waited."  
"It is nothing. I am used to such words coming from pretty lower class women."  
"If you would just wait for one moment as I tell my daughter to do some chores," said Sekhmet's father. Seth nodded and Sekhmet and her father left through the doorway and to the hall. Her father released his grip once they were in her room.  
"Father, why can't I listen?," questioned Sekhmet. Her father turned to look at the door and said, "because of the sharp tongue and attitude you have."  
"Father, you would please--"  
"No! Nothing more on the matter. Now stay here until the High Priest leaves," stated her father and he sternly left her to go to the other room. He walked back in the room and sat down next to his wife. He looked at Seth.  
"Hello, Tutkan. You remember his highness?," Seth smirked.  
"Yes, Seth. I remember Pharaoh Yami. Are you here on Pharaoh Yami's business?"  
"Why yes. I am so sorry that he couldn't talk to you in person, but to the point," Seth paused and then said, "You remember Yami's father, Pharaoh Akunamkanon?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
"Do you remember the debt you owe him for saving your life with his?"  
"Yes, yes I do," said Tutkan. He looked at his wife before asking, "What does pharaoh Yami wish for me to repay him with?"  
Sekhmet was outside in the hallway, listening to the conversation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She quietly stood in shock and wept silently, waiting for the answer. She didn't know that Seth's answer would change her life forever.  
"In order to repay this debt, you must become his Highness's servant for the rest of your life."  
Tutkan was in shock. His wife clutched his arm and wept on it, burying her face in his sleeve.  
Outside the room, Sekhmet gasped at what was to be done. She wept even more. And then, she had an idea. She knew that her father went away, her mother and brothers and sisters would starve without any money to pay for food. She decided to take his place instead.  
"All right. I--"  
He was interrupted by Sekhmet's sudden walk-in. She had been crying, as he could see, and looked very determined. He wondered at what she was determined about and it finally dawned on him.  
Seth was quite taken aback at the way this woman had walked in on their conversation. He knew that his offer was what triggered her interruption.  
"Tutkan, I thought you took care of her."  
"I am sorry for this interruption. Sekhmet, I thought I told you to stay put."  
"No father. I could not stay put while this conversation was going on." She turned and walked right in front of Seth, blocking his view.  
Seth looked at this young woman who stood before him, but he couldn't keep his gaze off of the high-necked dress she wore on such a hot day. He looked at Sekhmet and said, "Sekhmet, why do you intrude on such important matters that do not concern you?"  
"Matters that do not concern me? I think that they do! You can't do this to my father!"  
Seth stood up, looked at Sekhmet, and said, "This isn't the business of girls! You have no right to barge in on this personal conversation! It most definitely does not concern you!"  
"It most certainly does," said Sekhmet. "My family will starve if he goes away. So.... So I will take his place."  
Tutkan looked at Sekhmet. He couldn't believe this was happening!  
"No! No Sekhmet! You can't!"  
"Yes father! I must! It is for the survival of our family." She turned and looked at Seth. "I will take his place as servant of Pharaoh Yami."  
"Very well. Have it your way. But, remember, you can't come back here again. You belong to Pharaoh Yami now and forever. So, I suggest that you come with me now to spare a sad farewell."  
Seth turned and walked out the door. Sekhmet looked at her parents, tears in her eyes, and ran out. She found Seth outside with some guards. She recognized them as Yami's soldiers.  
"Now Sekhmet, follow closely. We don't want you getting lost in the streets."  
Sekhmet followed. She was put inside the pack of soldiers, she guessed, that were supposed to keep her from escaping. The sun beat down her, as she sweat greatly because of the clothes she wore. She couldn't think at all in the heat. She wondered how her brothers and sisters took the news of her predicament.  
The soldiers stopped. She looked up to see the doors to the palace. The golden doors glistened and shined like the bright sun as two guards opened them to let her group in. She couldn't believe what she saw. Many servants rushed around with errands as soldiers and guards paced the yard on patrol. They walked past the hustle and bustle in the yard and up to the stone steps that she would know for the rest of her life. She felt was if the day was going on too long. They walked up the steps and to another set of golden doors, which were opened to reveal the Pharaoh on his throne and her new destiny. 


End file.
